notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haradrim
Other Names *Har."Barangiles" (Near-Haradrim Term for the Far-Haradrim or Black-Men) *Har."Harwan" (self-identification of the Near-Haradrim) *W."Southern People" or "Southrons" *Ad. "Khârai" *S. "Haradwaith" *Um."Haradi" (usually only the Urban Haradrim in contrast to the Aranians or Sandmen) Short Description The term Haradrim or Southrons was applied to a large number of very distinct peoples and tribes of southern Middle-Earth.In the closer sense it was used for the cultures of the Haradwaith, a large area which once had been under suzerainty of the kingdom of Gondor and was considered a royal province.The best known Haradrim were the northern Haruze while deep in the south widely varying tribes could be found, among them the Black Barangil peoples of the Utter south who were often considered a culture distinct from the common Haradrim by many scholars. History the first and second Age Since the Numenoreans discovered the southern Lands to be populated by strange tribesmen, whom they called the "Kharai" ("Southrons") or "Sakal-Lai" ("Coastal-People", a term sometimes applied to the Daen-Folk of southern Gondor) Sages and Loremasters have tried to categorize these strange wild or Dark men.The most common suggestion is that the people of the Harad are descendants of the Avarim, the Men who did not turn away at cuivienen but who had stayed under the influence of the Dark Powers.In the first Age or early second Age migrating groups of wild men, called Harnerim or Narnerim (maybe late neologism by gondorian Scholars or terms learned from the Avari) seem to have come to the then widely uninhabited Regions of the south, if they were late refugees who had abandoned the dark worship or if they were remants of the ancient dark Realms of the Eastern Lands it is not known.In the north some tribal blending seem to have occured with southern tribes of the later Daen-Family, also the northern Kharai-tribes who later became the Haruze were a lighter-skinned people of smaller stature while in central Harad the numerous tribes expanded which later became the Apysans, very tall and dark-skinned men and women, both groups intermingled to a large degree in Far-Harad and produced a number of sucessor-cultures.The utter South was settled by tall and black-skinned tribes later scholars of Gondor or Avari Elves called the "Mornedain" or "Moratani", these groups later became the brutal Mumakani but also the noble Tuktani and their Kirani descendants, in the western Peninsula and the northern Parts of the utter South these tribes intermingled with the Apysan-Culture which later spawned peoples such as the Adena, Drel , Pel and Magri.In Eastern Harad at this time there was a migration of tribes who were of Talatherim-Stock, close relatives of the Easterlings of Rhun, these also came under the influence of both the northern and southern Harnerim and Narnerim and so are considered Haradrim too, at least by some Scholars.While there were a few Avari elves in the Harad (namely the Cuind and Kinn-Lai) there never seem to have been any friendships between the Kharai and the Quendi,just as there never was much contact between Men and the Dwarves who settled in the Ered Harmal and Ered Laranor.The Kharai seem to have been largely primitive stone-age cultures until the first Numenoreans started to visit the western coasts of Endor, they started to trade goods with the Sakalai and later established Colonies along the Coast such as Umbar, Bellakar, An Balkumagan (Ciryatandor), the Thani Hazad (The seven lands) and southernmost Tanturak.The Numenoreans seem to have had a great impact on the Kharai as many splinters and myths of the later Haradrim show numenorean influnces (such as the many southern Idols which seem to be corrupted versions of the Valar).With growing pressure from the more and more demanding and suppressive Rule of the numenorian Colonies many tribes came under the influence of the Dark lord who at the time was re-appearing in Mordor and established a great realm among the men of Darkness, this was even supported by the rebellion of some southern Colonies against the numenorean Sea-kings, a rebellion which later led to three numenorean Princes to accept rings of power from Sauron, turning them into Nazgul: Er-Murazor, Adunaphel and Akhorahil.A fourth and fifth nazgul hailed from the utter south and the Lands north of the Ered Harmal: Indur, a Kirani-Noble and Ren the Unclean, a Sorcerer of the Chailûzans.With the drowning of numenor the southern colonies finally gained independence and developed into the realms of the black numenoreans who continued to dominate the southern coasts, while the indegenious Kharai established a number of tribal realms in central Harad.With the fall of Sauron the Haradrim regained their freedom for a brief period, although the dark-kingdoms of old seem to have survived the disappearance of the Nameless at last in some areas. Third Age In the Early third Age the Black Númenórean Colonies developed into independent Kingdoms and could establish sovereignty about the Haradron tribal realms, although a few remaining Souhthron Kingdoms were able to develop into recognizeable realms in their own right.The by far most powerful Black Númenórean Realm was Umbar, which controlled the coasts of Haradwaith until TA 933.In the same year Gondor achieved to conquer Umbar, but the exiled Lords of Umbar, supported by Haradron allies, attempted to reconquer the city in TA 1015 and put the haven under siege for 35 years.After King Hyarmendacil I was able to conquer Near-Harad the Umbarean siege could be ended and large parts of the Haradwaith were claimed gondorian terrain.The Gondorian supremacy lasted until the Kin-strife in 1484, although several Lords of the Southern Confederacy aided Castamir and his descendents, others used their Chance to set themselves free of Umbar's influence and allied themselves with the Army of the Southern Dragon, the most prominent of these renegades was Mardat the Serpent-Lord, who resided at the City of Karna and was beaten by Hyarmendacil II in TA 1551.In 1810 Telumehtar Umbardacil reconquered Umbar and set up a new Southern confederacy of Puppet-Kings among the Haradrim, however Gondor continually lost influence in Harad.The Last time the Haradrim fought against enemies of Gondor was in early 1900, when the Lords of Near-Harad defeated the intruding Wainriders, in 1944 however the conflict was settled, a new King of Near-Harad rose and allied himself openly with the Lords of Rhûn and Khand and made war on Gondor's southern border. In TA 2194 the first Sun-Lord rose to power in the Bozisha-Miraz and between TA 2339 and TA 2947 Gondor lost it's last allies with the remains of Arthanor.In 28. century Umbar was finally lost to indigenious Haradrim who now established a Haruze-Dynasty in Umbar, in 2758 these new Corsairs started to raid the coasts of Gondor and western Rohan.The last former gondorian puppet-kings fell in TA 2885 when the Lords of Near.Harad allied with southernmore Tribes crossed the fords of Poros but were defied by an allied army of Gondor and Rohan.The following years the Umbarean-Dynasty was able to dominate all of Near-Harad and most of the southern coasts, following Sauron's return in 2951 the Pillar of Pharazôn was torn down and Sauronite-Priests became influential on the Mat p'tan of Umbar, mosty due to their dreaded Assassins, the Hasharii.In Far-Harad one of the last Puppet-King's descendants, the Haradrian Lord Suladân rose to power and claimed himself the new Serpent-Lord.With the open support of Mordor and the former Army of the Southern Dragon, now reformed as the Serpent-Army, Suladân was able to spread his influence about the greatest part of Haradwaith and led a huge army of the Haradrim-confederation against Gondor in the War of the Ring.With the defeat of the Serpent Army also the Last Southron confederation was broken, the early fourth Age saw Gondor reconquering Near-Harad and expandinfg it's influence on the Haradwaith again. Political Organisation The Haradrim are divided in numberless tribes and clans.In Near-Harad the Haruze were ruled by Autarbs or local petty-kings of which the most powerful ones were the Taskrals or Stone-Kings.In Far Harad The High-King, or Kralji,was the formal master of the Lands of Raj or Bozisha-Miraz until the númenorean rule.After the Fall of Númenor A council of regents was elected to rule the city Dwellers until a new Kralji would rise, but it had little influence on the desert nomads.The Elite-Warriors of Far-Harad, the Visi, enforced the Regents will.The City-States of the Sîrayn, or Mezin-Tarb, were ruled by local Kings, the Tarbs, but actually the Tarbh of Tûl Isra had become the mightiest ruler of the area and was simply known as "the Tarb".His main officer and enforcer was the Taraskon, and under his subject were the numerous local governors (or Balabett) and Mayors (or Balazain).Magi and scribes also held great power and were often referred to as "Tyatarbs" ("Small Kings").Main military power of far-harad was the Army of the southern Dragon which was forged by the Nazgûl Akhôrahil and which adhered Sauron´s rule.All Tarazain and Balazain of the Haradwaith were nominally subordinates of the Nazgûl Akhôrahil. There were a number of powerful guilds, the merchant-guild of the Namalo and the caravan-masters of Sirayn and a number of magician guilds, the Karalija, Kromet, Mudrat and Tama. see:Southern Confederacy Languages Haradrim tongues: *Haradaic (Haradwaith common speech) *Haruzic **Haludji *Jelut *Old Apysaic **New Apysan *Tazinain *Umbarean Black númenórean tongues: *Ansith (the "coastal Tongue") *Hyaraic ("Kharadunaic") *Mîrëdorin ("Zimrathanaic") Easterling Tongues: *Chyan *Tedjin *Varadja See: *Haradrim Languages Religion The Haradrim followed a number of superstitious indigenious cults as well as religious ideas spawned by the Númenoreans.The most important religious Lore of Harad had been written down in the two books Tarat Balazain and Kat Polozaj. near-Haradaic Idols: *Arome, god of Hunt (Araw) *Ishtra, goddess of love (Nessa) *Kesht, goddess of justice (Nienna) *Kessem, god of Magic (Irmo) *Khäz-gramaze, Serpent-god of the night (Sauron) *Lilis, goddess of fertility (Yavanna) *Makusset, god of death and prophecy (Mandos) *Malikiam, god of the sea (Ulmo or Osse) *Tarbarún, god of Thieves far-Haradaic Idols: *Arom, god of the hunt (Araw) *Azain - Osse *Ganiraib - Morgoth *Garauda - Lord of Goats *Junast - legendary culture hero of the Haradrim *Nadi-Manje, god of the winds (Manwe) *Ladnoca or Bozisha, star- and moon-goddess (Elbereth) *Rasayn - goddess of rivers *Sainausta-River Goddess of Tyarett *Sanbaiz or Saubaiz- the Spider-Master and God of Thieves *Taimaraud - God of death (Sauron) *Tarkarun-i-masra of the Tayee Faith (Eru or Manwe) *Tûlimi, god of death (Mandos) *Vatra, fire-god and sun-god (Morgoth or Sauron) Deities from the utter south: *Alavo - the Sky god Eru *Amâv - Oliphaunt-God of the Mûmakani *Anorel - consort to Hathor *Ardi - Earth -Goddess Yavanna *Ardo -Earth-god (Aule) *Ascuru Hudari - Tulkas *the Dark Overlord *Hathor - Culture-Hero and father-god of the Hathorians *The horned Serpent *Kojomo or Kutamaji - Manwe *Mûmathûmûr *Ro or Roho - Mandos *The Sea-serpent Black numenorean Mixed cults: *Aluva (Eru) *Malkôra, god of Darkness (Morgoth) *Yesuchi (Eru) Numenorean and Black numenorean deities: *Abâr (Tulkas) *Agân (Mandos) *Amân (Manwe) *Avrâdi or Gimilnîtir (Elbereth) *Alkar or Mulkhêr, god of darkness (Morgoth) *Êru (Illuvatar) *Magân (Aule) *Zigurûn (Sauron) Genealogy of the Peoples and tribes The Haradrim comprise various confederations of Haradaic and Apysaic-speaking peoples who reside in Harad. *Narnerim **northern Haradrim or Farijim: ***Haruzani ****Haruze (intermixed with the Sakalai) *****Eraguk of Harondor and the Poros-Lands *****Farijim or eastern Haruze *****Kibic (originally a Haruze Warrior-Order) *****People of Arysis *****People of Chelkar *****People of Haruzan *****People of Kajbah *****People of Lurmsakûn *****People of Pezarsan *****Siaken *****Koanoze of the central Desert *****Lugalin (originally of Núrnian descend) *****Outhames (Harondorian Commoners) (Intermixed with Gondorians and Dônan) *****Urdwan (nomadic Haruze) *****Umbareans (intermixed with Gondorians and Black Númenóreans) ******Jelut (Umbarean Warrior-Nomads) ******Narakshi (Umbarean Warrior-Nomads) *******Harwan (late Third Age Near-Haradrim) **Apysans ****Southern Haradrim or True Apysans *****Peoples of Far Harad ******Bellakarani *******Bellakaze *******Bellanarod *******Men of Mardruak *******Tedjin (originally a dynasty of Easterling Mercenaries from the Chailûzan Lands) ******Men of Bozisha-Miraz *******Bozishnarod *******Kindilaar *******Narodbrijig ******Sandmen *******Aukuag *******Ayten *******Covshek-Pust *******Gettaniyan tribesmen *******Gusar *******Lushek-Pust *******Poa and Poacaod (sometimes counted as Sîranians) *******Qarsag ****Eastern Haradrim *****Chailûza ******Chejans *******Chei ******Chyans *******Bulchy *******Chy ********E-Chy *******Cly *******Denûly *******Moguly ******Siranians (descendants of Chailûzans and indigenious tribesmen) *******Bausairin *******Chennacatti *******Harani *******Muranians *******River Valley People *******Tyari ****Peoples of the utter South or Moredain: *****Amazôn-lai (originally of Númenórean Descend) *****Sea Peoples ******Adena *******Kharadûnians (of mixed-black númenórean Descend) *******Nandran *******Pharazani (of mixed-black númenórean Descend) ******Anbalukkhôrians *******Etulians *******Farijin *******Nandrû *******Tandi ******Drêl ******Khurn-Nagla (Comprised of different ethnicities, but had it's origin in the coastal cultures of Far-Harad) ******Magri ******Pel ******Sanar ******Tulwany *******Sorijans *****Hillmen of the Utter South ******Sharaeki *****Kiran-Peoples ******Drênim ******Ganim ******Kirani *******Men of Koronande ******Tuktani *******Râkhe *******Sâre ********Sekâre *****Men of the Tûr Betark ******Ahavans ******Danak (originally escaped Slaves from the North) ******Sedere *******Elornans (of mixed-black númenórean Descend) *****Mûmak-Peoples or Akanli ******Mûmakani *******Mahûd *******Mûlambûrians ******Ûsakani *******Tantûraki (of mixed-black númenórean Descend) References Retrieved from http://www.kingtape.se/realmsofarda/index.php?title=Main_Page%7C Realms of Arda; original reference: *Fan module: Greater Harad LotR Alternative views The lord of the rings strategy battle-game The lord of the rings SBG stays with the depiction of the Haradrim as in the Lord of the Rings movie Trilogy but adds a few details.The Haradrim are seen as a multitude of tribes and cultures who are for the most part united under the rule of Suladan, the serpent-Lord.Suladân's father was one of the descendants of the puppet-rulers of Gondor and Umbar who grew up as hostages on the gondorian or umbarian courts, Suladan himself however is a vengeful character who seeks the annihilation of Gondor.Suladân's elite-force are the Serpent-guards, he is also supported by the Hasharii, an Order of Assassins similar to the Nightblades.Competitiors to Suladan's single fame are the golden king, a rich merchant-lord and ruler of the city state Abrakhan, the Watchers of Karna, descendants of the old priestly caste of the now forsaken ruin-city Karna, and Dalamyr, the Chief of the Hasharin-Order of Umbar. The lord of the rings Role-playing Game The Lord of the Rings role-playing Game shows the Haradrim as largely nomadic clans controlled, used as mercenaries, and kept in ongoing internat squabbles, by Umbar.Only in the farther South there are a few greater tribal confererations who are also allies and trading partners of Umbar.Umbar , after the driving out of the last descendants of Castamir, is a Haradrim-State controlled by fanatical warrior-clans ruled by Chieftains ("p´tans").The Mat-P´tan ("High-Chief") of Umbar is in uneasy rivalry to the Highpriest of Khaz-gramaze (Sauron) who holds a lot of power in Umbar.At the time of the War of the Ring the most influential persons of Umbar (and Haradwaith) are: Khrâd Nissin (High-Chief of Umbar), Middat F´rtena (Tanagemish or Captain of Ships), Tamath Hossish (Chieftain of the Urdon, Umbar´s most influential family) and Krel Banid (Commander of the Umbar Garrison). The War of the Ring Strategy computer game The War of the Ring computer game mentions a Haradrim King named Qamara.The Haradrim have a special Unit of Slayers or Assassins, whose leader is a woman known as Saléme. The Elendor MUSH The Elendor Mush shows the Haradrim as a people divided by internal struggles.Two tribes , Qata and Tandi, of the two rival cities Khemnahr and Telshar are in war with each other.In the middle of the great desert there is a great city, Tarzhayan, serving as a main trading point between the peoples of Harad.There are some Black Númenorean Cities left on the coast such as Azrakadar and Azrazayan, one large orcish fortress, Turseg, in the grey mountains as well as the town Azmaroth controlled by Olog-Hai, Tavorus in the far south and Asubuhi -a Variag colony - in the east. Haradrim of Renown Abit I Abit II Abit III Abur Aknazeh Alcârin Alviss Akil I Akil II Akil III Akil IV Akil V Akil VI Al Tufayl Alcârin Alchmar Amrukh Aransiros the Sublime Ared Ared II Ared III Arig Ashmaar Azranû Belphegor Bel'zordin Berkhalimur Bethin Omul Bhadra Busaah Caiode Carlon Carnen Mek Castamir Cîath Dalamyr Del Imat Delgamar Desul Muargiz Drozhna Eben Akil Eben Fensayk Eben Imocra Ejenna Emig Cosrah Entoj Adun Erenin Fasimba III Fatih Felês Fhaleen Firyal Gâlan Ganachyn Ganagan Ganashôshyn Ganshô Gedron Pal Abas Gharic Ghasaan Gimmin Dzepar Gutharic Haarith Hamaluk Lengur Hammed Hannad Harith Harngorin Haruth do Ramam Hasabb Hircanus Hord Pon Ifta Ildanien Indur Ivic Ivic II Jaeru Jamak Spijun Jamir Jasal Akrir Jehn Remak Jerrek Jerrek II Jibran Jilaâd Jhuldân Jubayr Jusan Akil Jusan Tural Kabadir Kaiús Kâldor Kali Vatra Kalik do´Altir Kalsarid Kamril Karaag Karan Karm of Núrn Kathol Kavâtha Kerrek Khandash Khrâd Nissin Khaldoon Khuzaymah K´kala Klu Relortin Kóashûn Krel Banid Kunbeshu L´rana Latrock Lorgaz Lubayd Luthkan Maazin Mairan Naubirk Manari Akaji Mardat Marreth Marudîr Mbanga Mdikva Meija'hyn Meklug Mélorak Menuyo Meriot Merul Middat F´rtena Môrvar Châric Muhad Murakir Musab Muthanna Naiv Agan Naiv II Naiv III Naiv IV Naiv V Narmur Nazrog the Scourge Nevazar Pon Opar Pon Opar II Orag Ossim Rallah Pegan Soy Pell Vuk Peshtin Pon Olarti Psousén Qamara Geasa Qusay R´chaka Râza Raziämin Sagûl V Saleem Saléme San Martorin Selachil Selâth Shabla the Slow Shâdin Shamara sut Katub Sharg Shôbûragan Sibroc II Slimfinger Slu Carlon Slûcrac Sufyan Suhayr Suladan Suljati Sey Tabaya Kas Tallas Lengur Talús Tamath Hossish Tartas Izain Tarvaran Tasagana Tel Azef Telgir the Mystic Temer Cosrah Temyylok Tennith Borbul Tescel Varazin Tisraak Tonn Varthkur Tónn Várthkûr II Tor Mitari Trogdor Tuchik Cheyan Tuelik Cheyan Tukrai Ubaadah Ubayy Utbah Yaman Vangir Vâshnir Vishtâspa Vûlmek Vygavril Waqqas Wyatan Yaman Yanina Yashar Yazan Yezmin Tukrai Zayd Samîr Zein Rallah Zimrakhil Category:Haradrim Category:Hildor Category:Wild peoples of the east and south Category:Harad